Temptation: Dark and Light
by Wolfwhispers
Summary: No one knows temptation like these two. One is the beacon of light while the other is dark. They can never be together fully, but being in the dark is more than enough at the moment. Fawkes/Nagini


This has to be the first pairing for these two that has ever been made because not only is it odd, but I have to read it

This has to be the first pairing for these two that has ever been made because not only is it odd, but I have to read it. I hope, however, that it really is original and that you all like it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The setting sun lighted up the farther reaches of the earth as a lone figure watched, awed by the mass of colors in the distance and how the sun looked like an explosion. The vision was a true work of art, for destruction and beauty do mix so well together. One cannot turn from either one, for there is temptation in them both.

This figure knows this better than anyone.

The stars started to pop out, shining with a holy light in the silent forest, far away from the pollution known as villages or other man made structures. The sky was such a dark blue that it reminded the figure of a dark gem, just waiting to be lit up and gazed upon.

The wind swept coolly over his body, but that didn't bother the figure, for nothing could ever keep his body temperature from dropping. He was the epitome of light and warmth, a beacon of pureness.

But she, on the other hand, the new figure that slowly made her way through the mass of trees with such grace that it seemed as if she were gliding. Or perhaps flying. The smooth way she swayed her body toward him, making his heart beat faster and faster.

She was his opposite, the darkness that surrounded his golden glow and the coldness that tried to blow out his warmth. She, with her cool, calculating face and he, with his excited, carefree attitude stood next to together not for war, but for peace. The two could not live without the other, for what is yin without yang?

"You are here," the first figure breathed, wings shifting uncomfortably and talons digging into the ground.

"I am," she hissed softly, yellow eyes gleaming with almost as much mischief as her scales glistening in the moon light. "Did you not think I would come?" She says this with a light, teasing tone.

His nervousness is gone, though his face brightens up like the sun. "I knew you would," he says fiercely, drawing himself up with pride, "but I was still…"

"Worried I would be kept away?" An almost cruel gleam enters her eye. "No one knows about us as we meet in the night."

"I thought as much." His voice is bitter.

"We will meet in the day soon," she hisses soothingly, rubbing against his plush feathers that seem almost too bright against her dark scales.

"When?" Great, his voice now sounds like a hatchling's whine.

She responds to his child-like question with a laugh. "Such impatient creatures, you light creatures are."

"But oh so brave," he adds, fluffing up his feathers in a playful battle poise. "After all, am I not here, with you in the dark?"

"My brave little lightling," she say's softly, baring her fangs in her own mock battle poise.

"My beautiful darkling," he whispers, spreading his wings as his partner arch's her back gracefully, ready to leap at him.

There is a moment of deathly stillness. The sun is nothing more than a sliver, just waiting to be put out. They wait, both impatient, and when at last the small rays of sunlight are gone, they are at each other. It is a beautiful dance of strikes and circling. It is feather against scale, talon against fang, light against darkness, and that is the way it has to be.

They are together with each other throughout the whole night, for they know that once dawn has come, and the sun reaches its highest peak in the sky, they must be bitter enemies. As their human partners continue to fight one another, so too must they themselves fight. They know there is no chance of love or peace between their two humans.

One is too light while the other too dark, both loathing the other, not seeing the benefits of the other. Both blinded by their own moral beliefs and anger. That is not true with these two, however, for they both know of its benefits. Temptation lured them into each other's grasp, and that has formed perfect balance.

That night, as they made love in the night, Fawkes and Nagini wished they could be together not only in the blackest of nights, but in the lightest of days.


End file.
